


This new home of mine

by Katkat45



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alfred is in this as well, Angst, But I'm going to do my best, Canada is to be protected, Child Abuse, Everyone is super nice, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Italy is pregnant, First Time writing Smut, Forced Marriage, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, He and Amelia are twins, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Running Away, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, This might be a toughie, This was something I was thinking on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkat45/pseuds/Katkat45
Summary: Madeline had enough of her abusive husband and using her wits she escaped his clutches and runs to a quaint little town for shelter. All she has to do is keep her identity a secret and blend in. Still, she's surprised when a relationship starts to blossom between her and a spunky woman named Amelia. Nyo! Canada/ Nyo! America. More pairings to come. Rated for a reason!
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia), Female America/Female Canada (Hetalia), Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am both staying in and going out of my comfort zone writing this fic.

For all Madeline Yearly knew she was in hell. Pure inescapable hell. The moment her father forced her to marry Joshua Yearly at eleven years old was the moment she stepped into hell. Did she want to marry Joshua at eleven? Of course not! She threw a fit, stomped her feet, and screamed the whole way down the aisle. She promised and pleaded with her father that she'd be good and never want anything ever again but alas it did nothing.

The moment the wedding was over the last time she ever saw her boozer of a father. He never called or messaged her. He just truly didn't care. Even now seven years later at eighteen years old she never heard back from her dad and she stuck with Joshua.

Joshua Yearly was a big man, strong as it was clear he worked out his muscles would bulge occasionally with every movement. He was in his early fifties with black hair that was starting to gray on the sides. He was a handsome man this was true. A strong square face, harsh jawline, almond-shaped amber eyes, and a hooked nose. A lot of girls wanted to be with him, Madeline wasn't one of them but here she was.

Yes, Joshua was older than her by thirty years. It's a shame he had the temper of a damn toddler. More than once he knocked her around- pushed her, kicked her, called her names, and was just all around...a bully.

It only got worse when Madeline wasn't gifting him with children. He was a good catholic man after all and by now they should be teeming with little Joshua and Madeline Juniors. He started getting more violent, but he did do the right thing when she was fifteen and took her to a doctor. He watched over the whole time but was smart enough to lie and say he was her father and they were just doing a check-up.

She was fine. Perfectly healthy and nothing wrong down there. That meant one thing: Joshua was shooting blanks.

Once it all sunk in for Joshua he became _meaner_ if that was even possible. Madeline figured that maybe, just maybe, this would be her escape from him. That he'd divorce her and she could leave. She didn't even care if she were homeless, she just wanted to leave. But it seemed it wouldn't be that easy. As 'a good catholic' he stuck by her and refused to let her go. It was an iron grip he had on her that he refused to release even if for just a second.

Madeline couldn't even get a job to escape him, why? Because he refused to allow her to have one. Why should she have to work when he was making all of the bread in the house. That was his logic.

Madeline was stuck in hell, this was true. But Joshua wasn't the smartest of men it seemed. While he was away at work doing god knows what he failed to realize that Madeline would leave the house. This was clearly something he never put thought into and he never suspected a thing. The local library became her sanctuary; It was only five minutes away. She even had a card- that she kept tucked away under the mattress. She never checked out books in fear of being caught, but she did use the computer.

And with that knowledge and the whole worldwide web at her fingertips… soon Madeline had her way out. She knew where to go, she just needed the money. Madeline needed a way out before he hurt her even worse than he already was or worse… she felt that he was hiding something and that unnerved her, every fiber of her being screamed at her to leave. Leave and never look back.

It didn't take long for Madeline to start to form a plan of escape. Tonight was the big night and she needed everything to work. She watched Joshua for weeks if not months. She watched him closely, but not too close to arouse suspicion from her 'husband'. She just needed one final thing from him for this work. Just one. His pin number.

She honestly thought she wasn't going to get it. That she was going to die before he let his grip slip. His beatings were nothing to laugh or scoff at. Still, she forced herself to her feet and held on to the hope that he'd let it slip.

And he did.

She had everything she needed. She didn't need her clothes, if she'd pack he'd know and she didn't have time to pack she knew this. So, she went to phase 2 of her plan.

Even though he was the one shooting blanks it never stopped him from touching her. And tonight she was using that to her the best of her advantage.

His rough hands squeezing her soft breast, pulling at her nipples. She hated it, but her body still reacted accordingly every damn time.

Joshua groaned heavily into her neck as he used his right hand to make a move into her entrance. "So fucking wet," he growled into her ear as he inserted two fingers straight into her vagina. It didn't hurt. It not anymore anyways. In and out he moved his fingers, she hated the wet squelching sound her vagina made as he did this. She hated how her stomach started to pool with arousal.

Madeline hated him.

He kissed her neck greedily, biting into the soft flesh just hard enough to leave a mark. In and out his fingers moved still. "Making me hard," he grunted.

She knew better than to respond. She just acted accordingly as she was taught and opened her legs up just a little wider allowing him more range.

"That's a good little girl. My little girl, my beautiful Madeline." He growled into her ear again before freeing his penis from his pants and leaving her breasts alone.

Then he was inside her. A soft breath escaped her mouth from this. Her body reacted and became wetter, she could feel her pussy juices start to flow down and touch her anus generously soaking that as well. He didn't wait, he never does. Instead, he started to thrust.

"You like this?" He snarled as he started slow enough. "Fuck." He muttered. Her breasts started to move with the rhythm he created. Up and down, up and down, they moved. She just looked at the ceiling knowing it'll end here in a few seconds.

"Fuck yeah." He picked up the speak and the bedframe now started to rock against the wall from all of the jostling. She could feel her own arousal picking up from this, but he wasn't hitting the right spot. So even though she was aroused it didn't last and started to fade and ebb away leaving her wanting more.

 _Thud, thud, thud._ The bedframe struck the wall repeatedly. He grabbed on to it, not to silence it but to make his point known as he started to pick up the speed. "Yeah… yeah." He huffed and sweat started to pour from his face as he banged the headboard against the wall with his own hand. "You like that?!" Joshua bit his lip as he became sweaty and he crashed his lips on to hers. She kissed back but that was about it.

She didn't like this. In fact, her own arousal was already gone and instead she just boredly waited for him to finish up already. He tangled his hands into her hair and pulled her head back away from his lips. It hurt when he tugged at her hair.

"Ugh!" With a cry, he came inside of her and just like that the 'fun times' were over. She didn't get to cum. She never did in all honesty. "Fuck yeah." He pulled out and rolled over lazily he panted and was reaching for his cigarettes on his nightstand.

She just felt empty and pushed the tears back, the ones that threatened to fall. "Well? Why are you just laying there like a log? Go get me a beer." He huffed in annoyance. "And maybe if you behave we can have another round." He grinned at her as Madeline was already moving out of bed. She quietly reached for her bathrobe, ready to throw it on and go get him his beer. She could feel his cum leak out of her and slowly roll down her leg.

"Nah, go get it naked." He ordered before she could grab his robe. Madeline didn't fight it. If it what's he wants then it'll be what he gets. She didn't want to fight, partially because she was tired of fighting with him, and mostly because she _needed_ tonight to go well.

So, after a quick trip to the bathroom to clean herself up and pee she got his beer was requested. No, she didn't drug it. She didn't need to, Joshua was a very predictable man. At the ripe age of fifty, she knew there'd be no round two. One beer and he'll pass out for the night.

And not even thirty minutes later he passed out as predicted.

Madeline watched him sleep for thirty more minutes just to make sure he was actually asleep. When he started to drool that was her cue. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, Madeline moved out of bed. As carefully and as quietly as she possibly could so not to jostle the bed and wake him.

She held her breath once she had both feet on the floor. He didn't move or even stir awake. Still, she wasn't in the clear yet. She still had the dangerous task of getting dressed- yes she wasn't taking her clothes but she sure as hell wasn't leaving naked.

Madeline tip-toed to her dresser and grabbed the sides of her top drawer. She winced as even though she was going slow her dresser scrapped against the sides it felt like it was magnified to ten. She looked back at Joshua. He was still asleep. She gently grabbed a shirt from her dresser and slipped it on over her head. She couldn't waste time putting a bra on. She then slipped on some shorts just as quickly. That was when she grabbed a pair of panties and a bra. She'd put them on when she was out of the house and at a safe distance. She shoved her panties into her shorts pocket and kept her bra under his left arm.

Madeline looked back at Joshua. He was still fast asleep, unaware of her movements. Madeline felt her heart race and thump aggressively against her ribcage. She then had to carefully tip-toe around to Joshua's side of the bed. Thank god the floor was carpeted and muffled her footsteps. Still, she knew better than to relax. She needed two things, his wallet, and his car keys.

Has she ever driven before? No. He wouldn't allow it.

Well, he wasn't going to stop her tonight.

Joshua muttered something in his sleep before rolling over lazily onto his side. She froze in mid-step. Too afraid to step down fully as she watched him with intense bugged out eyes. If he caught her it was all over. He licked his lips in his sleep, mumbled something under his breath, but didn't wake.

She stood stiff and rigid as she waited for thirty seconds before resuming her trek to his nightstand.

Grabbing his wallet was nothing and it fit perfectly in her back pocket. It was the keys she was worried about as Joshua had a million keyrings and different types of keys so it _will_ jingle.

Her breath hitched when she grabbed the keyholder and lifted it off of the nightstand. As predicted one or two keys jingled softly as they clacked against each other in response to being moved. She then cupped the keys and keyrings in her fist, silencing them instantly.

Joshua mumbled in his sleep and twisted over to the next side. He did not wake.

With big, but quiet, steps she soon left their shared bedroom in five steps total. Madeline ever so gently shut the door- keeping the handle turned so it didn't click.

Her mind was just screaming at her to book it out of that house. To run as fast as she could, but she knew that would give her away, and even though another part of her mind was telling her to stop, that he'd find her. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. She can't live here any longer, she didn't want to get beat to death, or worse, because she knew it, deep down inside she knew it. That Joshua was a sick fuck that got off on little girls. She was becoming an adult and soon too old to satisfy him. He'll kill her not divorce her.

So, cautiously she slipped to the front door. Once there she grabbed her shoes from beside the door. Sandals, easy to put on, and didn't require socks to wear. Madeline wouldn't put them on yet though.

She unlocked the door, slipped outside in the chilly mid-autumn air, this made her realize that she was wearing a tank top, shorts, and sandals. Not exactly the most appropriate clothing for this time of year but she didn't care. The very moment she shut the front door- handle turned so the lock didn't click and wake him- she fucking _booked_ it to his car.

Madeline's heart was racing almost to an insane to a degree. To the point that she couldn't think, or even see, straight and she fumbled the keys with her trembling hands. She almost dropped her sandals twice and did drop her bra to the ground. She found the biggest key that said KIA on it and jammed it into the lock. The key fit perfectly and the whole car clicked as all the locks popped up.

She threw her bra and sandals into the passenger seat. Her breath erratic and hitching on every other breath as her racing heart made her hands tremble even more and her blood run cold. Madeline slammed the car door shut, shoved the keys into the ignition, turned the engine over, and _squealed_ out of the driveway (Thank god he backs into the driveway), no doubt streaking it as she did so. She knew she woke him with that, but by the time he'd get outside, she'd be long gone.

For the first time in seven years, Madeline laughed. She laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was free! She was free from under Joshua's grasp. Thankfully it was around midnight and nobody was out, not a soul saw her going way over the speed limit as she laughed hysterically to herself. She cried and laughed like a madwoman all the way to the bank.

From there Madeline went to the ATM. Yes, she wasn't dumb, she knew her face would be soon, she knew that Joshua would track her down here to this bank. She wanted this. As Madeline used his pin number to clean out his entire bank account- almost fifty grand she couldn't believe how much money he had squirreled away!- She left his car at the bank in the parking lot, she did a sloppy parking job and she didn't care. She put on her panties, bra, and sandals before she left the car.

Madeline personally knew that Joshua had overdraft protection. So, when she walked away from the bank- dropping his ID, social, and other important cards of his along the way to her walk.- she debated on what to do with the card. Joshua was going to freeze his accounts after this, obviously. So, she decided to something nice before he could do that. She gave the card to a homeless man. "Use it, get food, but after a couple of hours toss it. I don't want you to get in trouble." She told the man.

He nodded, almost like he understood what she was going through and what she meant.

Then she left that town behind on a bus. With her new wallet filled to the brim with cash she caught a bus to the next town.

From there she would hop from bus to bus. Some were nicer than others, and she even slept on one, but on her last bus, she would hop on a train. She'd take a five-hour train ride, happily eating and chatting with the other passengers. Some made comments on her thin body while others were just happy to make small talk.

On this particular train ride, she met a nice man named William. The nicest man she had ever known up until that point. They talked and talked and he even bought her a nice hot chocolate. She liked William, but eventually, he left. He had to get home to his fiance and kid and out of her life for good as she had no way of contacting him.

Still, life moved on and it was her turn to get off of the train. Her hands were trembling with excitement with every step she made towards that exit. With nothing but the clothes on her back and a just little less than fifty grand in her pocket. She found herself in her new home.

A quaint little town on the outskirts of the rocky mountains. This was the town she put months and months of research for. The small, could, and an almost forgettable little town called _Hetatown._ A town with an insane diverse population, where people don't ask too many questions and were used to strange faces.

Her new life and home stood before her and she couldn't be happier.


	2. A small town

Madeline's heart was absolutely racing as she took her first step into the small town. This town was absolutely bursting with life and it was even noon. From what Madeline could see people were outside some mowing their lawns, some watching their children that played in the street, it looked like the kids were playing soccer. It was a beautiful crisp Saturday morning and man it seemed everyone wanted to take that in.

Still, she felt almost out of place as she watched this clearly tight-knit community with interest. For several seconds she just stood there like an idiot her eyes darted from home to home. She saw someone working on his car in the driveway, while the next door over there was someone painting the outside of their home a pleasant shade of yellow. Neighbors would chat over the fence about their problems and the weather. The longer she stayed the more she cemented her absolute _love_ for this happy little town.

If only Madeline had been paying attention though, she would have seen the soccer ball. "Heads up!" A voice all but screeched at her but it was way too late and the ball pelted her on the side of the head.

This caused her to not only fall to her knees in shock, but it also caused her to lose her glasses.

"Oh! Are you okay, miss!?" It wasn't one of the children that ran up to help her but rather an adult male. By the time she grabbed her glasses a hand was extended for her to take. Madeline looked up at the man in question.

He looked pleasant and seemed nice enough. His hair was a lovely shade of pale blonde that could almost be passed off as silver or white. His eyes were purple, soft, and caring. "Children, am I right?" He laughed as she took his hand.

"It's alright." She whispered as all her confidence left her body. "It didn't hurt." That was a lie. It actually did hurt, but she suffered worse blows than that. She kept her eyes to the ground knowing better than keep eye contact for too long.

"I'm Tino." He introduced himself. He had a Finnish accent.

"I'm Maaa-tilda! Matilda, sorry, I have mush-mouth."She lied. Her old name, Madeline Yearly was hereby dead to her for now and forever. Matilda wasn't exactly her first choice for a new name but she panicked. "Matilda ...Williams." She thought of the nice man on the train when she said her 'last' name.

Tino laughed softly at this. "So, Matilda. What brings you to our little slice of heaven?"

"I'm looking for a new beginning." It wasn't a lie. "I did a lot of research and talked to a couple of people. I'm looking into a house it's on-"

"Oh, the one-story house, right? On _Crystal st_. ?" That was scary. Insanely so because that was the apartment she was talking about. Madeline made a face and she knew she did because Tino laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that. It's just that's been the talk of the town for a week. We don't get a lot of new faces around here."

Cue instant internal panic. ' _That's not what the website said- at all! I chose this place because they do see a lot of new faces.'_ Madeline did her best to stifle her panic down before it became apparent on her face. She smiled and hoped it didn't seem forced. "That's funny… that's not what the website said."

"Oh, that." Tino laughed heartily as he waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "They say that to get more tourists in. Tourists from all over the world because this little town of ours is like the world in a way. Regardless, it's not often that someone chooses to live with us. They stay, take pictures for Facebook or Instagram and they leave."

"I see…"

Tino didn't note the disappointed tone in her voice, in fact, he suddenly looked past her. "Felicia!" He said in a rather scolding voice. Madeline turned to see who was talking too.

A woman, clearly in her mid-twenties. She had auburn colored hair that was put up in a sloppy ponytail as it was clear she had just woken up. She was also in a giant shirt and sweatpants, bunny slippers were on her feet as well.

This woman, Felicia, was trying to grab a newspaper at the end of her driveway. There was a problem though. She was _heavily_ pregnant. She was currently trying to do a sumo stance in an attempt to grab the paper on the ground, her tongue was poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on grabbing the paper. One hand on her giant swollen belly while she stretched her other hand, and fingers, out to grab the paper but with no such luck, it was _just_ out of her reach. "I told you I'd give you the paper! Stop trying to hurt yourself grabbing it!"

"I'm sorry, Tino-" Her accent was Italian, there was no doubt about it. Tino rushed right over and effortlessly picked the paper up for Felicia and handed it to her. Madeline almost instantly found herself next to Tino. She was just curious and… this woman was ready to pop! Of course, Madeline wanted to know more! If there's one thing Madeline actually wanted more than anything it was children- just not children with Joshua. "It's just that Luddy's in the paper and I wanted to see it." She made a face of discomfort as she straightened her back.

"Please, Feli. I understand you're bored being on maternity leave-" Felicia pouted at that. "-but please for the love of God let me get you the paper in the morning. The last thing any of us need is for you to fall while you're so far along."

"Can I ask how far along you are?" Madeline said before she could stop herself. The woman was absolutely glowing with motherhood. Felicia never opened her eyes, which was odd for Madeline, but she decided not to question it as Felicia smiled broadly.

"Oh, you must be the new resident everyone's been talking about!"

' _I might as well wear a sign that says I ran away and stole my husband's money.…_ ' Madeline thought. This whole town was talking about her, the _whole town!_

"I'm Felicia Vargas-Beilschmidt!" She introduced herself formally and extended a hand for Madeline to take, Madeline did and they shook hands.

"Matilda Williams."

"Pleasure, really we hardly get any new faces. It was starting to get boring." She giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I see you and Tino met already."

"Yep!" Tino popped in. "Matilda is planning on renting the house across the street!"

"You said it was on _Crystal st._ " Madeline turned to Tino in question.

"This is _Crystal st._ " Tino smiled as he then pointed just across the street. There her little home stood as it showed in the pictures online- only online it looked neat and orderly, clearly, it was an older picture.

It was a small home, a simple rustic colonial style. The paint on the outside was white, but peeling even she could see that. There were two windows, one on the left and one on the right of the front door. Only the right one had shutters and those were falling off. Vines engulfed and ebbed away at the base of the house while the lawn stood overgrowing. The only thing that looked like it was in good shape was the front door.

It wasn't anything grand and only took up half of what all the houses took up. From what she read it was a one-bedroom, one-bathroom sort of deal, but just by looking at it she understood now why it came at such a cheap price online.

"It's…" Madeline knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to risk offending Felicia and Tino who clearly lived here.

"Ugly." Felicia finished before snorting out a laugh when Madeline looked back at her. "I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't say that to a potential renter. But with a little TLC it'll be nice! For sure." Felicia kept her hand on her stomach and she started to rub small circles on her stomach clearly she was being absentminded while she did this.

"Right. I'm supposed to meet the landlord today at noon." She didn't have a phone or a watch. She hoped it wasn't noon already thankfully Tino came to her aid when he took his phone out.

"You're early. It's only ten."

"Oh, good. In that case, I guess I'll familiarize myself with the town-"

"Oh!" Felicia jumped suddenly. "That was a big one! Feel! Feel!" Excitedly She grabbed both Tino's hand and Madeline's. Madeline was too stunned to decline as her hand was placed right on Felicia's pregnant stomach. It felt nice, but also like her stomach was hollow.

One second passed, then two, then- _THUMP!_ Madeline was the first to pull away in shock was this woman birthing Hercules!?

"Oh! They're going to be strong!" Tino beamed.

"Like their daddy!" Felicia flexed her arms to prove her point. Tino clapped his hands happily.

"So strong for only six months!"

"Six months?!" Madeline couldn't stop her gasp. She would have thought Felicia was eight or even nine months along, this woman still had three more months to go?!

"Yep! They're going to be big and strong!" Felicia smiled.

"Matilda!" Tino suddenly turned to her excitedly as an idea struck him. "Why don't the three of us go out to the local diner-"

"Oh-" Madeline went to decline, it wasn't that she wasn't hungry, but she couldn't impose like that, but Felicia spoke next.

"That sounds perfect! I hate to admit it and don't tell Luddy-" Felicia put a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered. "-but this baby is making me crave a burger and Al makes the best."

"It's a date! Just let me tell Berwald!"

"Oh-" Madeline went back and forth. Felicia was already heading inside her house so she rushed to Tino. "You don't need to do that. I don't want to be a burden." Madeline didn't _want_ to make an impression on these kind people. She just wanted to rent and hide in the shadows as she planned her escape. Her grand endgame to get to Canada.

"No burden! Besides sweetheart, you look half-starved anyways. So don't worry about it. Please-" They walked past Madeline's soon to be home and towards a nice bigger house with a white picket fence. Tino opened the fence the lead to a walkway leading up to his own home. He gestured for her to walk. "Come and meet my family!"

"...O...Okay." Not wanting to seem rude, she walked through the open fence. The fenced in part of the yard was well kept and the grass a luscious shade of green showing great care. There were a couple of toys that laid temporarily forgotten in the yard, a red ball and a bike stood out to Madeline first and foremost.

Soon she was led inside of the home.

It was a nice home, it warmed her up as she realized just how chilly it was outside still in a tank top, shorts, and sandals. So the warm air was welcomed as it breezed over her skin. The home itself was just a one story home. She didn't know how many bedrooms, she guessed about two or three by the toys that lay scattered on the living room floor.

The wallpaper of the living room was a lovely cream color with white trim along the bottom, by the looks of it it went that way through the whole home. The living room was the first room of the house, but Madeline could see into the kitchen and dining room, and in the dining room stood a big man. A _big_ man, tall, with broad shoulders. His back was turned so all she could make out was that he was blonde and it looked like he had glasses on by the frames poking out from behind his ears.

The moment the door shut this man turned to face them.

Every fiber of Madeline's being froze in place and she felt herself become stiff. This man… he was intimidating. Madeline couldn't even look at him as her gaze fell to her sandals. "Berwald, this is Matilda!" Tino introduced them as he came up to Berwald.

Berwald simply grunted in response before turning to Tino. "'ou forgot to t'ke the trash out." as he spoke some words seemed to have meshed together but it wasn't unintelligible. Madeline felt her heart skip at this. Tino was going to get it now. Madeline flinched for him when Berwald approached.

But no strike happened. Instead, Berwald spoke in the same calm yet emotionless manner. "Now we h've to go to the dump later."

"Ah, darn. Did I? Sorry, Berwald."

" s'alright."

And just like that, it was over. Madeline slowly blinked as she looked at the two of them. They were oblivious to her stare as Tino continued to talk. Berwald listened to every word that was being spoken, but Madeline wasn't. She just watched Berwald. She expected him to raise his hand, maybe give Tino a shove away, or a wave off- but no. He ended it all with. "I already ate. So, have fun. Do you need money?"

' _Do you need money? He's actually-... what? No, but…'_ Madeline's mind was going to fry at this point. Then again, she knew what she had with Joshua was abuse, she _knew_ that not every relationship was like hers, that there are a lot of healthy and happy relationships out there. But to actually see just a small bit of it… it confused her because for the past seven years all she knew was anger.

"No, but thank you!" Tino stood on his toes to give Berwald a kiss on the cheek. "Watch Peter while we're gone?"

" 'Course. Nice to meet you 'Tilda." Berwald gave just the _faintest_ smile as he waved 'Matilda' goodbye. Madeline was just stunned as Tino grabbed her by her hand and led her out of his home.

"Do you have a car? Or would you like to ride with me?" Tino questioned once they were outside. The autumn air hit Madeline hard and made bumps rise on her arms. She crossed them and wished for warmer clothes. Tino turned and smiled at her when she didn't respond right away.

"I… you two seem to have a really good relationship."

"Hm? Oh yes, Berwald and I have been together for a whole decade, we only recently got married...mainly to appease the adoption agency with Peter, but also because we love each other."

"You have a son?"

"Yes! I'm sorry you can't meet him right now he's at school, maybe another day, _joo_?"

"Yeah, maybe another time." She forced a smile and hoped she didn't look too confused or bewildered. She didn't realize how hard it was for her to transition. That seven years of abuse, belittlement, and heartbreak wasn't just going to vanish because she was finally free.

Tino locked his arm in hers making her jump just slightly as he now started to walk and make her do the same as well. "I'll drive us! And look, Felicia's back!" Madeline was surprised by that as Felicia stood by Tino's car. She wore a sundress that had long sleeves and a pair of black flats, something she could just easily slip on was her goal. She had both hands on her heavy stomach and was rubbing it absentmindedly as she hummed to herself.

It seemed Madeline wasn't getting out of this so easily.

* * *

Their little town really did have everything one person could need. All three types of schools, A dollar store, a grocery store (family owned, not a big chain) little mom and pop shops, a rent-to-own place, two fast food joints (one being a Mcdonalds, because of course!) and of course the popular diner that they were going to, but strangely no Wal-Mart. No, the nearest Wal-Mart was the next town over.

"Now, they wanted to put a Wal-Mart in a couple years ago." Felicia told Madeline as the three of them took a seat in a booth. Felicia sat alone on her own side while Madeline sat against the window next to Tino. Felicia grunted as she squeezed herself into the booth- she just _barely_ fit. "But we didn't want one."

"Why?" Madeline couldn't help but question. There was always a Wal-Mart in towns. Always.

"Because it would have taken away from our local shops." Tino explained.

"A Wal-Mart will _kill_ our town and we don't want that!" Felicia spoke next as she shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable. "Yes, their prices are lower, but look at those stores-" Felicia pointed out the window. "You can see them all as closed, and when the stores are closed then the people leave, if the people leave then our town is nothing anymore."

Madeline nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Ey!" Madeline jumped as a waitress, very unprofessionally, jumped over to their table. She didn't greet them with a 'hello, how are you?' none of it. She yelled a syllable and then spoke. "Feli! How are you doing today, sweetheart?"

This waitress was something different, This whole _town_ was something different but Madeline couldn't focus on that. This waitress-

She was a blonde woman, her hair was cut short, but Madeline could see it was wavy, if not curly. She wore two star shaped barrettes holding her bangs back away from her sparkling ocean blue eyes. That wasn't the thing that made her different. No, what made her different was the fact that her shirt was rolled up in such a way that it showed her midriff and she wore a dark green skirt that stopped just at her thighs. Wasn't there a dress code? Hell, if it weren't for the name tag that read "Amelia" Madeline would have just thought she was a stranger.

The waitress popped some bright pink bubblegum and Madeline just felt gobsmacked.

"Amy!" Felicia smiled and she placed a hand on her pregnant belly. "Fine! Our little _bambino_ is growing big and healthy."

"I know! I'm telling you, you're having a boy!"

Felicia blushed. "We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

Amelia grinned before she focused on Madeline. Her smile slipped just slightly, she popped her gum again before chewing it again. "Now, _who_ are you?"

"Ma-" Madeline swallowed hard. She almost felt her real name slip from her lips. "Matilda." She greeted, Madeline was honestly starting to feel exhausted and it wasn't noon!

"She's the one renting the house on _Crystal st._ " Tino smiled as he informed Amelia. Amelia popped her gum again.

"Oh! She's the talk of the town! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mattie."

' _Mattie?_ '

"Thanks."

' _Can I hang myself on the rafters?'_

"Now, what can I getcha?" Amelia finally did something professional and took out a notepad and a pen.

Felicia happily spoke up first. "I want one of Al's burgers! Oh, and a coffee-"

"You get decaf," Amelia answered bluntly to Felica, who pouted in response.

"Fine." Felicia relented. "And some water, please."

"Of course. Tino? The same?"

" _Joo_." Tino answered with a smile, did this guy ever frown?

"Now what about you, Mattie? Hm?"

Madeline blinked; she hadn't even looked at a menu yet. She didn't want to hold everyone up either…

"What do you recommend?" She found herself asking.

Amelia tapped her pen on her chin a couple of times. "For you, personally? Well, you _look_ like a girl who's only ever eaten salad…. Ever."

Madeline didn't know if she should be offended or not by that statement.

"But- _but_. Something is telling me that you want something different. Something new. My bro whips up some good burgers."

A burger did sound nice right about now.

"Okay. If that's what you think." Madeline blinked innocently at Amelia. "After all you are the expert, aren't you?" Madeline closed her eyes and smiled back at Amelia. Amelia cooly popped her gum before chuckling.

"Anything to drink?"

"... just a pop will do. Cola."

"On it, sugar."

And with a wink, Amelia popped her gum one final time before walking over towards the kitchen. Madeline watched her go for several seconds.

"I wonder if Alfred will say hi?" Felicia spoke as she looked back over at the kitchen.

"Alfred?"

"Amy's twin brother. They are _exactly_ alike." Tino answered Madeline's question. "He's the cook. They both work here to help pay for school. I don't know Amy's profession exactly, but I know Alfred is trying to be a cop."

Felicia checked out of the conversation the moment she pulled her phone out of her bra.

"I see and Amy is allowed to walk around like that?"

Tino shrugged. "She always has, it doesn't bother us anymore."

"Yeah, but what if someone tries to… y'know, grab her?" The stuff Amelia had on was very provocative, and honestly, Madeline was scared for the young women's safety if she wore that around Joshua- oh, Madeline didn't want to think about it.

Felicia chortled suddenly. "They'd be on the floor."

"Alfred?" of course Amy's twin brother immediately came to Madeline's mind. He was going to be a cop, he'd protect her.

"No, I've seen it personally. Amelia won't hesitate to knock someone's teeth in. I saw her kick a guy out of his chair because he slapped her butt. Now Alfred might join in, but that's after Amelia had gotten a few punches in. She's not exactly a fragile flower-"

"She's more like a fragile land-mine," Tino commented with a laugh. "I've seen it as well, who was it… she broke his fingers?" Tino snapped his fingers as he was trying to recall his memory. "Gilbert?"

"No! Gil would never- Oh jeez… I think it was… uh-" Felicia closed her eyes as she too thought about this mystery man. "- It was Carlos!" She slapped the table so suddenly that the silverware jumped.

"That's right!" Tino snapped his fingers as the memory came back. The two of them laughed at the memory while Madeline just sat there staring intensely at her napkin.

Madeline was just in shock. Amelia broke a man's fingers? Just for touching her? That… That was unprecedented to Madeline. Madeline met a few women during her time as Joshua's wife, hell, she remembered her own mother. All of those women, her mother included, were dutiful wives, if they were touched or grabbed by the other husbands they often didn't fight back. Some didn't even yell-

Madeline still remembered the day she caught Joshua cornering a woman in their kitchen. She didn't remember this woman, not one bit, all she remembered was the fear in the woman's brown eyes as she had nowhere to go and no way to defend herself- But she did have a way. She was in the _kitchen, the_ room filled with knives.

But Madeline knew it better than anyone that defense doesn't always come as easy as people think it does and that sometimes it's better to just not fight it, it hurts less that way.

Before their food came, Madeline felt her bladder tell her that it was time to go to the restroom. "Tino, can you let me out please?"

"Of course." Tino scooted out and allowed Madeline out. From there Madeline made a bee-line for the restroom.

Tino watched her go before he sat down and looked at Felicia. "You see those bruises on the back of her arms?" Tino sighed softly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see those things." Felicia stirred her decaf coffee. "They're huge."

"You think she'll cause trouble?"

"Tino, you know and I know, that girl is _running_ from trouble." Felicia blew on her coffee before taking a sip.

"Yeah, still you can only run for so long before that trouble comes back to you."

"Hm, you make a good point, Tino. Still, it's obvious she's not willing or ready to talk about it, yet and it's not our place to force it."

"Right. Let's just make her feel welcome, _joo_?"

"You bet."


End file.
